1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to a portable electronic device having a battery that can be easily to be attached therewith or detached therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are provided with a housing and a battery. The housing has a battery chamber defined therein and two chamber walls formed thereon. The two chamber walls are located opposite to each other. One of the two chamber walls has a battery locking mechanism for locking the battery into the battery chamber. In use, the battery is placed in the battery chamber and attached/locked in battery chamber via the battery locking mechanism. The battery has a projection protruding therefrom. The projection facilitates users to remove the battery from the battery chamber. However, the projection of the battery locking mechanism is typically small-sized, thus increases difficulty for removing the battery from the battery chamber.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.